


Holy Batlogic, Batman!

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://jij.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://jij.livejournal.com/"><b>jij</b></a>. The prompt was <i>Penthouse</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Holy Batlogic, Batman!

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://jij.livejournal.com/profile)[**jij**](http://jij.livejournal.com/). The prompt was _Penthouse_.

"Clark? What's taking so long?" Bruce called as he headed over to the storage room where Clark had gone to gather decorations for the Christmas tree. "I thought you'd--"

Bruce stopped cold at the sight he was greeted with. Clark's eyes were a little wider than usual, and his cheeks bright red. In his hand was a copy of an adult publication - one whose glossy cover showed a picture of a buxom blonde in what had to be the world's skimpiest bikini.

"I can explain..." Bruce said tentatively.

Clark unfolded the centerfold, which revealed a picture of the same blonde bimbo, though this time wearing nothing but a few strategically placed pink feathers. "Have a bit of a thing for Miss April, do you?"

"No, I don't," Bruce protested vehemently. "I'm absolutely not interested in Miss April, May, or June. The only person I have _a thing for_ is _you_."

"Could have fooled me," Clark commented, pointing to the very high pile of boxes at his right - all of them clearly labeled _Penthouse_. "Nothing to do with your apartment downtown, I expect?"

"I, uh..." Sighing, Bruce went on, "I got them because of an article."

Glaring at him in a way that almost gave Bruce chills, Clark dropped the magazine on one of the boxes. "Of course," he said in an icy tone, "why didn't I think of that? He reads _the articles_. Funny, though, that you've apparently gotten every single copy of the same issue. Do you need a new copy every time you want to read that article, Bruce?"

"No. I don't," Bruce told him, trying his best to keep calm. "Look, if you turn to page 56, I think you'll understand..."

Clark picked up the magazine again, eyeing Bruce suspiciously. He flipped the pages a bit angrily and stopped once he reached the one in question. His jaw dropped the moment he read the title, in big bold characters. " _I spent the night with Superman - Tiffani tells all!_ "

Mumbling mostly to himself, Bruce confessed, "I guess you could say I had a fit of jealousy. Or something..."

"Re-- really?" Clark stammered. " _You_? Had a fit of _jealousy_...?"

Bruce simply shrugged noncommittally.

Clark dropped the magazine back on top of one of the boxes, and, smiling lopsidedly, he said, "Then I guess you could say I forgive you. Or something..."

> End.  



End file.
